


再看我一眼

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 引用 詩詞不曾想見，則無眷戀；不曾相知，則無思念不曾相伴，則無別離；不曾相惜，則無憶追不曾相愛，則無拋棄；不曾相對，則無追隨相見，不如不見。因為愛，所以害怕離別，因為相見之後要忍受離別的苦，那不如不要見了；因為有情，所以患得患失、如履薄冰一樣，卻反而顯得拘謹生疏了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我來至台灣！
> 
> 喜歡newtina

無人逗留的冰冷寒夜街道在雨中顯得格外地冷清，路燈下幻影現形的人影顯得慌忙狼狽，凌亂腳步讓他踉蹌跌落手腳並用攀爬而起，沒幾個的階梯一步併兩步往上來到門前，調整並穩住氣息深呼吸緩慢轉開門把而入，眼簾中的光景讓他僵硬在原地。

 

「紐特！我感受不到她了！我的姐姐……」奎妮摀住疼痛不已的心口，溼透地衣襟與紅腫著眼睛取代原本如花般甜美笑容。

 

「奎妮……」紐特緩慢虛弱走向她，嘴巴遲疑著吞下那難以問出口的話語，蹙眉顫抖地抿著嘴安靜漠然垂下頭，無聲的眼淚隨著臉龐滴落在冰冷的地板，紐特無力癱軟在她腳邊，抓著雜亂頭髮重複低喃手裡魔法部貓頭鷹信件。

 

他的蒂娜，戰死了……。

 

紐特手裡握住勸戒者他僅有的蒂娜最貼身物件，他站立在雨中任雨水胡亂拍打他身上心裡哀號聲響透全身，他還能感受手鍊傳來她溫熱氣息就像她在他耳邊輕聲呼喚， 手撫上眼眶顫抖著在雨中盡情哭泣：如果還有另一輩子另一空間，你還會記得我嗎？……蒂娜，我是紐特•斯卡曼德，你永遠的紐特。

 

那一夜是紐約入冬以來最讓人寒冷的夜晚……。

 

*

 

紐特在箱子裡一如往常餵食照顧動物們，他給嗅嗅一枚金幣、打掃了鳥蛇窩、跟著毒角獸漫步在遼闊草原上、讓杜格爾陪伴自己看著日落，努力專注於巡視完成每個區域工作忘卻內心深處傳來的空洞與哀傷。

 

紐特低頭專注於整理藥草種子，他從滿滿的布袋中拿出種子用手腹輕試磨擦，在放回旁邊的乾淨空碗裡發出著清脆的聲響。

 

「唔……我很好，真的，皮克特……我很好！」微微側頭向胸口冒出的綠色護樹鍋羅溫柔地低語著。

 

放下忙碌整理的手輕嘆口氣，輕撫上手邊整齊平放的勸戒者鍊子微微出神口裡低喃著。

 

「我很好……蒂娜……。」

 

重新打起精神跟無數個藥草種子奮戰，清脆聲響再次瀰漫著沉靜地空間，紐特眼角餘光看到在陽光下鍊子折射出的活力光彩，眨眨眼睛溫柔敦厚地笑容爬上他的臉龐。

 

他知道他的蒂娜沒走遠，他有她的陪伴……。

 

夜晚是失意的人最難忍受的時光，紐特在床上翻轉難眠，蹙眉緊緊地閉眼煩躁地再次尋找舒適的位置，他側著身把被子拉至胸前無奈地深吐一口氣，他開始專注看著牆面上月光投射出的陰影，長時間注視下來眼睛裡開始迷濛了起來，他在恍惚入睡中看見了修長蒼白的手，手指是修剪過的整齊圓潤，有著溫度柔軟的雙手。

 

紐特看著這雙手輕搭在側身腰身上，像是不滿床上人兒正貪睡地輕柔搖晃著。

 

「紐特――紐特――我餓了――」

 

紐特聽到輕柔地女聲在耳邊響起時全身動彈不得，眼睛在眼皮下滑動著，他想睜開他沉重的眼皮急於想看清耳裡傳來聲音的主人，僵硬的身體卻像不配合似地側身僵直在原地。

 

紐特汗水直流強硬的轉正身體猛然張開一直被壓迫的眼睛， 彈起身對上的是晨曦微弱的灑落第一道光芒與空無一人的房間，抿著嘴手遮住臉顫抖著肩膀哭泣著。

 

蒂娜……蒂娜……

 

無數哀傷的低喃聲響在紐特心裡放大著。

 

*

 

桌面上放著熱騰騰的可可與上面有著玫瑰花朵裝飾的肉餡派餅，讓早晨空氣中瀰漫著一股甜蜜香氣。

 

紐特正在擺放著餐具屋外門口傳來聲響，忒修斯如風一樣來到面前，他拉開椅子坐了進出，無聲無息地切動眼前的派餅。

 

紐特側頭蹙眉直盯著他，紐特張了張口沒說出任何話語最後放棄掙扎地輕嘆了口氣坐進了忒修斯面前的椅子裡。

 

「回家！紐特！」忒修斯強硬的命令著。

 

「唔……什麼？！」紐特坐下後一直盯著桌面一角，有點呆滯的沒能了解他的意思。

 

「你看看你像什麼樣！」

 

「我很好，忒修斯……」

 

「你很好！紐特，你做了兩人份的餐點擺放了兩件餐具，老弟，我可沒通知你我今天會來！」忒修斯惡恨恨放下刀叉，看著一點餐點都沒動的紐特。

 

「唔……蒂娜……呃……不想她餓著……」紐特無力反駁他的話，他用手摳著盤子邊緣，漸漸地低頭不語著。

 

「你在折磨你自己，蒂娜她走了！死了！」忒修斯加重大聲強調著。

 

「夠了！」紐特憤怒地低吼著。

 

片刻的安靜，沉悶感壓擠著紐特與忒修斯之間。

 

忒修斯無奈站起身走向紐特，他在他的肩膀上重重拍了一下在門口現影離去留下安靜孤獨的紐特。

 

紐特拿出胸前內側口袋中的勸戒者，手指在上面來回游移著，溫柔小心地把它擺放在面前位置上低頭切下派餅叉起往嘴裡送了一口，在滿是水氣的眼眸裡看到坐在眼前模糊地蒂娜身影，紐特低下頭無聲地啜泣著讓眼淚中的鹹苦味加入口裡跟著派艱難地咀嚼吞嚥著。

 

*

 

夜晚幕簾低垂滿天星光鋪蓋在紐特頭頂上，他無法安然入眠，緊閉雙眼壓制煩躁的氣息，安靜等待著晨曦的第一道光芒。

 

紐特知道內心的黑暗總有一天會過去，只是他依舊執著固執著不肯放開以離去的蒂娜的手。

 

遠處草地上發出了微微摩擦聲響，紐特瞇眼警備的轉身趴向聲音來源處，等待著。

 

他瞪大雙眼不可置信的快速爬起身，眼眶漲紅著露出微微僵硬一笑，他的眼淚從眼角溢出伴隨著哀戚蒼涼的笑容。

 

有人說強大的思念，會帶來迫切的需求……蒂娜……你聽見了嗎？……

 

「不哭――紐特――」蒂娜溫柔地用大拇指指腹擦拭著他溫熱的眼淚，堅定的巧克力色目光散發出迷人的光采，強忍住悲傷淚水噗嗤冲他一笑。

 

紐特貪婪著磨蹭蒂娜手掌中的溫度，閉眼舒服享受著蒂娜帶給他的溫熱氣息。伸出雙手攬住她的腰身往自己一靠讓她投入他溫柔的懷抱，靠在她的頸窩輕嘆了氣。他的蒂娜啊…

 

「我很抱歉！如果我知道會是這樣，我會選擇不遇見你，紐特！」蒂娜離開了那個讓人依依不捨溫暖的懷抱，推開他的手臂身體往後挪了一步。

 

紐特看著突然失去溫度的雙手，抬起沒有光采的眼眸透漏出不能理解的呆滯。他走向前對著蒂娜伸長手臂微弱的笑著。

 

「我的死亡！帶給你痛苦……如果只剩下傷痛那麼到不如不曾相遇。」蒂娜忽視掉紐特寄予厚望的擁抱，她不能在給予的溫柔，哽咽著難以平穩語氣。

 

紐特直直看著蒂娜撇下抿著的嘴，連一個安慰的笑容都給不了，他往後推一步微側著頭流下眼淚，孤寂不安地站立原地。

 

看著這樣的紐特，蒂娜衝動地往前快速的環抱著他，感受著紐特內心深處的傷痛，強忍住湧上想哭的情緒，最後一次放縱自己緊緊地抱住他。

 

「你該往前走！去感受愛與被愛。」蒂娜抵著紐特的頭，認真的記住刻劃眼前的他；分佈於臉上可愛的雀斑、像湖水一樣清澈的眼睛、高聳的鼻尖還有那不安地抿著的嘴巴，她會把這些屬於自己的記憶烙印在心裡。

 

蒂娜用手指不捨地描繪出紐特的脣形，往前一傾輕印在紐特的脣上。

 

「該說再見了！紐特。」蒂娜輕鬆的話語隱藏著內心的不捨。

 

紐特閉著眼感受嘴唇傳來的最後溫度，他睜開雙眼時落入嘴裡的只剩眼淚的苦鹹味。

 

他看著蒂娜的身影慢慢飄散於空中，最後散落於夜空中的星辰。

紐特在夢裡醒來恍惚中坐起身，還是在剛來的草地上，沒有聲響沒有蒂娜，只有臉龐上殘餘的淚水，扯起嘴角悲苦一笑輕抹眼淚，在指腹上淚滴裡倒映著點點星光。

 

是啊…你該放手了，紐特。你會放手的……

 

紐特再次抹乾淚水緊握住勸誡者鍊子，他會聽蒂娜的話往前邁進，儘管會是很艱辛的旅途。

 

他向著天空微微點頭，像是承諾回應著蒂娜，他會踏出步伐……。

 

*

 

整理好行李箱子，紐特來到專屬於蒂娜的墓園再看一次自己親手埋葬的最後愛情。

那是沒有棺木的葬禮，只有屬於蒂娜的一只婚戒。

 

他慢慢走近，孔雀藍大衣胸口內側放置了勸誡者鍊子，提著一箱子神奇魔法生物，另一隻手拿著花語是“再次幸福”的桔梗，拿著花的手無名指上閃爍著金黃色光圈。

 

紐特往前走的腳停頓在墓園一尺外，眼眸中的霧氣迷濛了眼前畫面。

 

他看見了站在墓前蒂娜的身影。

 

她聽到聲響轉過身面對著紐特，蒂娜眼眶泛紅沖著他露出兩排潔白牙齒淺淺酒窩的笑容，她的手指拿著沾滿點點泥土的金黃戒指，在陽光照射下兩只戒指互相輝映著。


	2. 再看我一眼  中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast a cold eye , on life , on death , horseman , pass by ！
> 
> ——William Butler Yeats

夜晚，是墨黑的筆恣意揮灑於天空中。

 

風恣意地在空中吹撫著，陰森森的高聳建築，獨立在灰暗深黝的樹林裡，寒冷的黑暗慢慢地腐蝕著光明色彩，潛藏出人心最深的恐懼與怯弱。

 

蒂娜正趴在冰冷潮濕的地面上，她整個側臉浸泡在泥濘汙水中，手腳因為冰冷而彎曲著，眼珠上倒映出窗外烏雲遮蔽月光的瞬間。

 

緩慢無力的閉上眼，她，正在迎接死亡。

 

*

 

「這次圍捕行動結束後，就可以回去溫暖的家了！」

 

「我受够這種鬼天氣了。」

 

兩個傲羅同事在蒂娜身後低聲談話著。

 

蒂娜蹲在寬厚堅固石頭後面作為掩護，她眉頭深深的擠在一起，抿著嘴，專注的直視前方動靜。

 

蒂娜拿著魔杖的手微微顫抖著，心跳急速跳動著胸口伴隨呼吸急速起伏，她內心深處直覺地不安起來，眉頭更加深鎖著，冷汗從背後潸潸滑落。

 

她的勸誡著正閃爍著紅光，而她正踏上死亡的旅程。

 

嘈雜爆破的空間交雜著紅綠光芒，慢速的畫面分割起激烈的火力對決。

 

蒂娜掩護著另一個傲羅同事，她壓低身子，揮動魔杖施展保護咒，一個回身閃躲致命的攻擊，一瞬間，她跌落懸崖峭壁中，騰空往下墜時，她的手勾到壁上樹枝拉扯著她的勸誡者，紅色光芒映襯出雪白無血色的臉，耳邊只剩下寂靜，腦海裡只浮現出孔雀藍的身影。

 

蒂娜睜大著雙眼，駝著身體四肢向上急速下墜，掉落越來越快，等待著疼痛蔓延到全身，或許她會感覺不到知覺……閉眼前的光景是杏黃色的滿月高懸天幕上，淡淡的月光灑落像冰一樣的銀灰，寒冷迎上了她的心頭。

 

急速掉落的心悸感嚇醒了蒂娜。

 

她倒抽一口氣，張開嘴大口大口的吸氣著，眼眶漲紅溢滿了淚水。

 

她絕望的記起自己死亡的開端，她抬起蒼白纖細的雙手，虛空中看向唯一的窗口，記起了甜蜜可可香甜味、肉汁四溢柔軟的肉捲派，還有眼前雜亂紅髮低頭把派送入口裡咀嚼著，抖動的雙肩眼角淚水延著臉頰聚集到下巴一點一滴落在盤裡，他沒抬起頭看她，她的紐特……。

 

抱緊自己捲曲著身體在冰冷地板上，不在乎地痛哭，啜泣聲充滿狹小的空間，在黑黝黝走廊裡來回迴盪，像幽魂發出的蒼白在深夜中滑行。

 

*

 

蒂娜手腳並用匍匐前進著，全身無數的骨頭傷口都在叫囂著，但堅毅的臉龐直視前方，抿著嘴，不作停留快速爬行著。

越過斷垣殘壁，她直起身用盡全力奔跑著。無數的俘虜趁著這次機會逃離這斷絕自由殘忍的建築物《納粹滅絕營》。

 

蒂娜衝刺式的奔跑著，回過頭看著隱身黑暗的建築體，它正在燃燒，熊熊烈火直衝天際，人們哭泣奔跑著，麻瓜的戰火延燒到了這裡。

 

逃離現場好一段距離，蒂娜那營養不良的身體虛弱無力奔跑著，大口吸著氣，吞嚥著口水，調整呼吸慢慢地變成一步步向前著，她一個踉蹌被腳步絆倒滾落下黑暗山丘中，吃痛的握住腳跟手指在黑暗摸索著。

 

她摸到濃稠液體，皺起眉頭手腹來回摩擦著，趁著依稀可見的月光，看清楚手中沾染的液體――暗紅色的血。

 

烏雲密佈的雲漸漸散去，慘淡的月光灑下冰冷銀光。

 

蒂娜嘴巴微張睜大驚恐的雙眼，山丘下的四周遍佈屍體，無數成人、婦人、小孩、老人堆疊一起，有些腐蝕有些不全。

 

她看著四周嘴裡乾澀的喊不出聲音，只有急速的抽噎，大口大口吸氣著。血腥腐敗的羶臭味，讓她作嘔的嗆紅眼眶。

 

急速的寒冷帶來了內心無數的絕望，山丘上四周圍都披上了薄冰，冷空氣充斥肺部裡。

 

牠們來了……。

 

蒂娜知道世界上最黑暗的生物正要覓食著，靠著腐食吸取靈魂的力量，鬼魅狀黑暗生物從裹屍布的黑袍伸出骷髏的手指，飄浮滑行於詭異月色的夜空，吸取快樂、希望帶來絕望。

 

蒂娜全身寒冷仰躺著，空洞無神的盯視黑幕天空。

 

誰？是誰？在哭泣著。

 

耳裡面傳來低沉啜泣聲，讓心陣陣的疼痛低吟著。

 

紐特沾滿泥土的手背擦拭滿是大汗的額頭，因勞動而微紅的臉龐留下了髒黃色泥土痕跡，拿起鏟子的手不停挖動，不在乎手指與手掌因過度摩擦，溢出點點紅色血漬在月光下散發著如寶石光芒。

 

他專心一意的挖掘，抿著的嘴顫抖著，喃喃低聲抽泣著。

 

「蒂娜……挖的夠深，就不會……在冷了……」

 

蒂娜站在邊上俯視看著紐特，滿是皺摺的襯衫雜亂不堪的紅棕色亂髮，湖藍綠的眼珠佈滿紅絲，一鏟一鏟挖掘著。

 

他在挖她的墳嗎？

 

蒂娜跳下坑裡，深吸口氣強忍淚水，舉起慘白透明的雙手，她連安慰的擁抱都給不了。

 

耳邊傳來高亢地尖叫聲，寒冷絕望地尖叫著，她無言的面對死亡。

 

「蒂娜……為了我，往前走……」坑裡的紐特轉向面對她，他溫暖的手腹擦拭蒂娜的臉龐，側著頭蹙眉悲傷的微微一笑。

 

「醒來，蒂娜……。」

 

在山丘下的蒂娜睜著大眼一動也不能動，攝魂怪俯身往前滑行慢慢靠近她，她的嘴低喃著無力的使出呼神護衛，點點銀光在眼前跳動一逝而過，大口大口吸氣著更加堅定的召喚著，這一次銀色光圈大了一點，模糊的銀色白馬形狀淡淡成形。

 

攝魂怪在四周圍滑行逼近，吸取蒂娜最後的希望。她想起了陽光下紐特的笑顏，頭髮遮住半個眼睛，側頭眨眨眼抿嘴而笑的臉。

 

灑落強大刺眼銀光的白馬奔跑來回包圍住蒂娜，驅趕著黑暗生物，牠們像煙霧一般的四處奔竄。

 

蒂娜胸腔劇烈的起伏傳送著空氣，她又能呼吸了。嗆紅的眼眶落下了驚恐的淚水，她摀住嘴巴，睜著大大的眼無聲啜泣著。

 

*

 

蒂娜穿梭樹林裡，她壓低身放輕腳步尋找掩護處，她被跟蹤著。

 

蒂娜已經喪失了時間感，她以不記得上次來過著是何時了――她的死亡地。

 

她被麻瓜救了，那個村莊還在她受傷意識模糊時陷入了戰火中，她跟著大部份婦孺被俘虜，每天每晚徘徊在陰暗潮濕發出惡臭味的小隔間，即將面對自己的死亡。

 

她必須回去――活著回去，有紐特還有幸福的未來的家。

 

蒂娜在岩石後方蹲下，等待著，跟隨她的人出現。

 

一個壯碩黑影竄出，蒂娜一個低空掃腿把他絆倒，他快速掙扎爬起轉身抬起手抓起蒂娜肩膀，她低頭咬住他寬厚的虎口腳背用力踢向他的下體，他吃痛鬆開箝制，蒂娜往前全力奔跑著。

 

她奔向她掉下崖的掉落處，尋找她遺失的魔杖。

 

在滿是落葉積雪摸索找尋著，背後踏斷樹枝的聲音加快她的搜尋動作，背部寒毛豎起，告知危險的到來。

 

蒂娜吞嚥著口水抽氣聲急速著，她眼前看到了柄頭強大而細長的魔杖，睜大眼睛伸出手要觸及時，她被往後拉扯著壓制在地面男人用一隻手掌勒緊她的脖子，她眼角滑落眼淚掙扎的用拳頭敲打著他的肩膀跟背部。

 

槍聲在腦後響起，因為這一聲槍響，讓男人放鬆了力道。

 

蒂娜一反手把他手掌折起垂直角，不顧他哀號聲向前撲倒，拿起魔杖施展幻影現形，蒂娜最後一瞥，看到跪倒在地面睜大眼的男子而他的胸前刺著納粹黨的標誌。

 

蒂娜現形在荒野上，淚水因抖動的肩膀快速地滴落，鬆懈下了肩膀摀住嘴抽噎著，嘴裡發出又笑又哭的聲音。

 

更靠近家了！有等待她的人……等著她回家！

 

*

 

一句召喚咒，金色戒指在陽光閃耀下以拋物線方式掉落在蒂娜手心裡，她摩挲戒身的泥土，看著刻印製作的墓碑“波本蒂娜•斯卡曼德”，低頭抿著嘴紅著眼眶，眼角餘光瞥見了一抹孔雀藍，她轉身對著他噗哧一笑，露出淺淺梨渦。

 

紐特抿著嘴眼眶淚水滑落。

 

他又看到蒂娜了，知道要來告別所以再讓他看一眼嗎？

 

紐特露出了僵硬的笑容，側頭眨著眼往向她。

 

蒂娜奔向他投入他溫暖的懷抱，吸取他身上淡淡青草泥土味，貼在胸前的耳朵聽著他有力的心臟跳動，抬起頭看著驚訝睜著大眼的紐特，愉悅的打著招呼。

 

「嘿，紐特！」

 

紐特從呆滯中驚醒，用力的抿著嘴眼淚無聲的滑落，更用力的回抱住她，感受蒂娜的溫度還有脈搏的跳動。

 

「蒂娜……」

 

「活著那麼難，我都做到了……紐特，我們回家。」

 

紐特用手指背擦拭自己的眼淚，對著她顫抖的嘴角又要哭了。

 

蒂娜捧著他的臉頰，眼裡有淚的噗哧一笑。

 

陽光灑落金線，驅趕著黑暗面，溫暖了人心……。


	3. 再看我一眼 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後一篇 完結

紐特擁抱著蒂娜幻影現形出現在鄉間小路上，蜿蜒曲折的道路旁是一望無際的草原。

 

風徐徐吹起，野草隨風搖曳地就像海浪一波一波起伏拍打上了蒂娜心臟。

她離開了紐特溫暖的懷抱，仰望著天空微微閉起眼睛張開雙臂迎接這清新泥土青草味，她深深吸了口氣，生機勃勃的氣象感染上心境減輕了旅途中的疲憊，轉過身對著紐特露出了淺淺梨渦的笑容。

 

紐特微微側著頭直視著蒂娜，從重逢那刻起眼神一直不敢移開，害怕一個不留神會遺失她。

 

他睜著裝滿溺愛神情的眼睛，眨眨眼笑意寫在臉上，溢著滿足的喜悅回應著蒂娜。

 

紐特帶著笑容邁開腳步往前牽起蒂娜的手，拉近彼此距離時發現了纏上手腕的繃帶，他眉頭深深擠在一起用力抿著嘴，眼神膠著的盯視蒂娜骨感十足的手腕上。

 

蒂娜看著他沒有帶領自己接下往前走的動作，神情凝重的直視著她受傷的手，她輕輕的聳起肩保持輕快的語氣，回握住他溫暖的大手。

 

「紐特，沒事的……只是一點小傷，真的！我保證……。」

 

他的手指腹輕輕地來回摩擦繃帶邊緣，放開抿著過緊泛白的雙唇，抬頭回給她一個僵硬的笑容。

 

蒂娜泛紅著眼眶，在紐特再次抬頭對上她的臉時，她輕輕吸了一口氣對著他露出潔白牙齒有弧度的笑容。

 

蒂娜深吸了口氣鬆懈下肩膀，挽起紐特的手向前邁進眼前的房子，一棟矗立於鄉野中長滿青苔的屋瓦、彎斜高大的煙囪、白色窗臺上種植各式花草、矮樹綠葉藤蔓圍繞形成天然的圍欄、有鳥叫聲充斥樹林間、聞到了空氣中淡淡的花香。

 

離家，以經不遠了。

 

*

 

踏入屋內的蒂娜環顧四周披上白布的傢俱，挑起一邊的眉頭疑惑地轉身詢問尾隨在身後的紐特。

 

「你要出遠門嗎？」

 

紐特聽到這一句問話停頓原地，不安地微微移動身體，他放下箱子急速從她身邊邁過揮動著魔杖，白色布巾自動折疊起放回櫥櫃最下層抽屜，杯盤在空中旋轉滑出，火爐上陣陣白煙從水壺冒出發出水笛的聲響。

 

他脫下孔雀藍大衣解開襯衫上排的鈕釦，拉開餐廳椅子示意蒂娜入座。

 

他在她面前放下一杯紅茶、一盤灑著糖霜的餅乾，從上方俯視著她。

 

「是的，我要離開……蒂娜，因為你……我要邁出步伐。」

 

紐特在她側面桌緣邊坐下，側著身體對著她低著頭一隻手臂放在桌面上。

 

「這段日子我總作夢……再夢裡我答應過你，唔……不會在悲傷……要往前。」他抬起頭，悲傷的神情直視蒂娜，彼此眼神交會時又快速地再次低下頭。

 

「儘管……很艱難。」紐特摳著自己手指頭，他嘴角微微抽動著緩慢說出壓抑在心裡的情緒。

 

「我很開心，你能走出我離去的陰影，真的，紐特……」

 

蒂娜眼眶泛紅著聲調不穩地微微側頭看著他。

 

深深吸了一口氣，急速地說著。

 

「再那一段黑暗的日子裡，不安地難眠時總不斷的想起你，我怕……只帶給你無盡的悲傷、封閉了你自己，只因為我……沒法再擁有幸福……」

 

蒂娜收起下顎抿著嘴搖搖頭，桌面手臂環繞著杯盤，手指在杯緣滑動著。

 

紐特紅著眼眶側著頭看著她，蒂娜抿著嘴僵硬牽動著嘴角。

 

紐特快速傾身緊緊擁抱著蒂娜，雙手圈住她纖細的肩膀想帶給她力量。

 

是啊！紐特知道只要下定決心不掙扎，放棄是很簡單的事，可是忘記一個人卻是如此的難。

 

「我的幸福一直再你手中……蒂娜。」紐特下巴抵著蒂娜的肩膀輕輕在她耳畔低沉說著。

 

蒂娜抬起窩在他溫暖胸口的頭仰望著他，紐特額頭輕柔抵著她的額頭鼻頭碰觸著，雙手緊緊摟住彼此的腰，閉起眼睛感受彼此內心深處的悸動。

 

紐特憐惜地深深的在蒂娜額頭上覆上一吻，蒂娜感受到了他對自己如寶貝珍惜著，紅著眼眶加緊了雙手環抱的力量回應著他。

 

時間鐘擺在寧靜安逸中慢慢流逝，空氣中瀰漫一股茶湯的芳香夾帶著心安的味道，蒂娜知道心安即是家，而家則是紐特。

 

*

 

紐特一直徘徊在浴室門外，他幫疲憊的蒂娜準備了洗澡水，用魔法把外面夜空搬運進來，星光正在頭頂上閃爍著，溫熱適中的水溫，加入綿密的泡泡，點上薰衣草味道的精油蠟燭，保持空氣中的濕度。

 

蒂娜進入浴室內空間時，瞪大了眼睛隨即搖搖頭露出真摯的笑容。

 

她脫去衣物腳尖探入溫水裡慢慢滑入浴缸中，口裡嘆出了一口舒服的氣息，吸著空氣裡香氣手撥弄著泡泡，屈著身體仰望滿是星光的天空。

 

蒂娜眼眶慢慢蓄滿起淚水，從仰起的臉一顆一顆滑落入澡盆裡，她感謝著路易斯，她從黑暗處裡走向了光芒點，觸摸安撫內心深處的恐懼不安讓傷口緩慢癒合著。

 

紐特在門前貼著耳朵聽著浴室裡的聲音，躊躇不安地詢問浴室內的蒂娜。

 

「蒂娜……我……我可以進去嗎？」他緊張地手指互摳著。

 

蒂娜快速的用手掌擦拭有著淚水的臉旁，吸吸鼻子輕輕咳了一下乾澀沙啞的喉嚨。

 

「進來，紐特。」

 

紐特轉動門把踏入著施展魔法的空間，他抬頭看了一眼浸泡在泡泡裡眼裡有淚水閃光的蒂娜，她正對他淺笑著。

 

「唔……我……我幫你擦背。」他捲起袖子拿起軟刷沾濕，隨著泡沫滑過蒂娜消瘦但圓潤的肩膀。

 

紐特溫柔大手來回在背部輕刷著，視線停留再她背部順著脊髓骨刻劃出的傷痕，他手指覆上那傷疤手腹感受著皮膚新長出的凹凸皮肉。

 

紐特皺著眉頭抿直了嘴。

 

這該有多疼呢？他焦急不安地想踏進浴室，不就是想清楚了解在衣物遮蔽底下，他看不到的地方再蒂娜輕鬆語氣帶過的傷痕有多少，他移動手指抓著軟刷放輕著帶過這在眼裡刺眼的痕跡。

 

蒂娜在他手指腹輕柔摩擦後背傷痕時輕顫了身體， 感受到紐特顫抖的手指滑過疤痕，不安地低下頭咬起下嘴唇。

 

紐特夾帶泡沫的大手滑過脖子時，看到了留在她白皙肌膚上模糊青紫的手掌印，他比對著自己的手，了解到了這是個男人掌印。

 

紐特加深了眉頭，手不停留的往下擦拭去，除了手腕上的繃帶身體上大大小小瘀青在水中泡沫滑動之間，依稀可見的一一浮出。

 

刷洗到腳踝時紅腫脹大的關節正處於肌肉拉傷的後遺症而緊繃著，他輕碰刷洗著，蒂娜輕縮了一下肩膀，忍住不呼出聲響。

 

紐特一直保持側頭的姿勢不敢抬起頭跟蒂娜眼神交會，用力抿著嘴眨著眼，淚水從他眼角滑落，他抬起食指快速擦拭，不想讓蒂娜發現。

 

「都過去了，我不會再受傷了……現在，我很安全，跟你一起……。」

 

蒂娜哽咽地側著頭，眼眶淚光閃爍著，聳起肩假裝輕鬆地對他一笑。

 

紐特低下頭牽強的拉動嘴角，水底下的手不停頓地輕柔的按壓她的腳踝。

 

不安情緒在四周高漲，蒂娜看著低頭不語的紐特，眼角淚水無聲滑落至下巴。

 

她捧起水面上的泡沫放在紐特頭頂上，讓他滑稽地眨起睜大的眼睛，蒂娜吸了吸鼻子噗哧的對著他露出調皮笑容。

 

水蒸氣的白煙緲緲而上投入魔法星空懷抱中，夾雜著水聲與笑聲……。

 

*

 

享受著紐特的按摩，蒂娜吸了口空氣中薰衣草氣息，舒服的放鬆所有疲憊，她搖頭晃腦的讓睡意慢慢侵襲眼皮。

 

紐特從水裡抱起欲睡的蒂娜，擦乾她的身體換上紐特的睡衣輕放回床上。

 

他轉身回到浴室快速把自己清理乾淨換上另一套睡衣爬上床，輕躺在蒂娜身後聞著她散發的薰衣草香氣緊緊環抱住她。

 

再這一段以為失去的日子裡，紐特頭一次那麽安然入睡。

 

*

 

陽光灑落在房間像金色光芒飄浮於空氣中，紐特伸直了腰閉眼摸索著要拉近身旁的人。

 

手撲了空像探入冰冷空間，他張開了雙眼快速跳起身搜索著四周。

 

他又做夢了嗎？心跳加速狂飆跳動著，咽了咽口水，不安地發出沙啞聲調。

 

「蒂娜……」

 

「蒂娜！」沒有回音，紐特加大了音調，拉起被子下了床。

 

他慌了手腳往外衝時，一個熟悉人影從房門口竄出，蒂娜訝異的挑起眉頭。

 

「紐特，怎麼了……」

 

「我以為我又作夢了……一切都不是真的……我……。」紐特快速把她擁入懷中，頭抵著她的肩膀嘆了一口氣。

 

「我……只是回個訊息給奎妮，你不會以為只有我的到來吧！奎妮跟雅各布陪同我，只是……落腳在旅店。」蒂娜愉快輕笑回應，雙手在紐特的背來回拍撫安慰著。

 

紐特拉開了距離，雙眼直盯入陽光灑落下蒂娜溫暖褐色眼眸，他垂下了眼光停留在柔嫩粉唇上，右手大拇指腹輕撫起嘴角，低下頭親吻了蒂娜。

 

紐特一開始試探性溫柔的親吻著，到最後互相奪取彼此呼吸吸吮啃咬雙唇，那麼狂熱那麼盡情地吻。

 

在蒂娜未回過神喘息之間，紐特抱起她走回床邊。

 

兩人同時也迎向彼此的唇，深深吻著口舌交纏。

 

紐特濕熱的吻慢慢由唇往上，親吻她捲翹睫毛、嬌挺的鼻子，舌尖挑逗的啃咬吸吮描繪著耳垂。

 

蒂娜受到溫熱氣息刺激而嬌喘著，忍不住將他抱的更緊。

 

用力一把將他推上床，唇微微咬著，她爬了上去。

 

蒂娜不用魔法解除衣服，在紐特面前慢慢舉起手脫下寬大的襯衫，露出了漂亮鎖骨與豐滿乳房，胸口貼著他的體溫，她輕咬著他的肩膀，接著一步步吻向他的喉間，最後才重溫他唇上的熱度。

 

結束長吻，紐特一個翻轉壓制她於身下，快速脫下上衣，一手環抱著她，一手不忘挑逗著她的胸前，指尖不時的輕輕刷過她胸口的粉紅色花蕊。吻不斷的從白皙脖子滑到胸口，留下一個有一個專屬他的紅痕。

 

感覺到胸前一邊被紐特的唇含住，輕柔吸吮，另一邊被一只大手掌握住，蒂娜悶哼出聲。

 

蒂娜全身發燙，心跳隨著愛撫越跳越快，迷濛了雙眼。

 

紐特的手往下滑行，摸索著解開蒂娜褲頭，動作略顯笨拙不安。

 

蒂娜用深吻來回應，雙手幫他脫下睡褲，也讓他為自己卸去最後的防線。

 

紐特的喘息也越發粗重，他的唇回到蒂娜的唇上，輕吻著。

 

「蒂娜……。」

 

蒂娜看著他，雙手摟著他脖子，主動送上自己的唇吸吮他的雙唇挑逗回應著。

 

進入的一瞬間，被快感填滿著，她嬌喘了一聲。

 

紐特一下又一下動了起來，動作溫柔卻毫不留情，他的雙手從蒂娜的腰際游移到了她的臀部，她又喘了一下，嬌吟的聲音令人遐想，紐特深吻所愛的她，彷彿要把他所有的愛告訴給予她。

 

搖擺間他衝刺著，汗水交融著，最後，倆人一起來到巔峰。

 

屋外，那道金色光線暖暖的照進室內，汗水淋漓的兩人，滿足相擁入睡。

 

*

 

「蒂娜……紐特……」奎妮的聲響在屋外院子裡響起。

 

屋內床上的人還因為這聲響而疑惑皺眉時，不等屋外奎妮，發出第二次喊叫，蒂娜與紐特兩人快速起身慌亂不已的整理自己衣物。

 

「噢…我回信給奎妮時，邀請他們來作客……噢……我忘記了……現在……天啊！都下午了！」蒂娜來回穿上衣物，慌張地勾起掉落耳後的髮。

 

「蒂娜……蒂娜！」紐特輕笑出聲安撫著，嘆了一口氣，抱住不停轉動的她。

 

「我想……他們因該不會介意多等一下……。」紐特抬起她的下巴覆上他的唇，深吻著。


End file.
